godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla: The Terror of Doom
Godzilla: The Terror of Doom is a 2016 fan-film created by AzUrArInG. It would later have a remake the following year called Godzilla: Monster War. Plot It begins with Anguirus waking up somewhere out of nowhere, and which something is seen glowing. Herman never did any harm until a guy named Larry comes and tries to beat him, he beats up Larry, but Larry beats him back. Herman then does it to everyone ever since then. One day, as Herman grew older, the Mayor tells him not to do any of this again or he will get arrested so Herman promises the Mayor that he won't do it ever again. One day, he is with some girl just talking and stuff. Later, Purple Shep is talking with Pink Sheep (who originally came from ExplodingTNT), so Pink Sheep shows an very inaccurate comic book of Godzilla vs. Megalon that was made for the US release of that film. Which Pink Sheep gives Purple Shep the comic. Later in some secret lair, an evil villain named Red Sheep wished that monsters were real. Later a T-rex shows up and eats some random Human being. The glowing thing that Anguirus saw a long time ago still keeps glowing. Then it shows Godzilla and some other monsters just living peacefully around Monster Island. A year later, Herman finds a recorder that came from two evil idiots that were working for Red Sheep who are named Bimmy and Jimmy. Godzilla and Anguirus wake up to see what is that noise. Herman claims that this recorder makes no sense at all. Bimmy and Jimmy claim no humans will understand it but the monsters from Monster Island can. Godzilla and Anguirus start talking, and go to the ocean. So Red Sheep decides to bring The Giant Snake (Giake), Gigantis (Lizardo), and The Spinosaurus (Genzo) which Godzilla kills them and then attacks the cities. So Red Sheep sends Baragon to kill Godzilla but Baragon gives up and runs away and is never seen again. So Red Sheep asks Bimmy to make a Mecha Godzilla and make it disguise as the real Godzilla but failed and got attack by Gigan which Mecha-Godzilla uses it's true look and form and which it later battles Megalon as well, then captured both of them and were controlled by Red Sheep. The military sends Jet Jaguar was sent to kill Gigan and Megalon and which it worked very well. Red Sheep gets mad that Gigan and Megalon were killed. Anguirus sees the same moutain that is still glowing like he did before a long time ago. Red Sheep sends Giantman to take over the world, but ends up getting killed by Godzilla. Red Sheep gets more angry than before and that he sees a glowing mountain and that he must way it to stop and explode. Godzilla and Anguirus then go back to the sea again. Herman brings a bunch of team members with him so he can defeat Red Sheep and his minions, which it worked very well. Red Sheep sees Herman and his team members. Red Sheep brings out Mecha-Godzilla to destroy the world and kill Godzilla and Anguirus, and then the glowing mountain explodes and outcomes King Ghidorah, so both Godzilla and Anguirus team up and fight Mecha-Godzilla and King Ghidorah, Rodan shows up and helps Godzilla and Anguirus defeat King Ghidorah and Mecha-Godzilla which works perfectly, and King Ghidorah just runs away into space. Red Sheep gets arrested. Red Sheep while in jail cries like a baby, then The Police Pig tells him to shut up and go to bed. Finally, Herman then tells Godzilla and his partners goodbye. Production AzUrArInG wanted to make a fan-made Godzilla film, it only took one or two weeks to make, which ended up being a critical failure. It later had a remake the following year called Godzilla: Monster War. Reception Many have panned this due to the poor editing and just recording seens using screencastify, poor audio, stock footage from older videos AzUrArInG made, using minecraft pictures, using dumb characters such as Red Sheep, The Police Pig, and also having Freddy Fazbear in the video. AzUrArInG himself considered this as one of his worst creations he made on his channel and considered as one of the worst Godzilla fan-films ever to be made and shown on the internet. Video Link https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KiUoETk-cGM Category:Kaiju Films Category:Films